


For you~

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Prompt Fill, Touch-Starved, but we love them anyway, our boys are bumbling fools when it comes to affection, sengen, this takes place during episode 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Having a crush was a normal thing. Chrome has one on Ruri. Taiju has one on Yuzuriha and vice versa. It was just a thing of affection the human brain craves when it’s lonely or wants something more. Most importantly, they were temporary. That’s the logic Senku held onto with a fervor. Because what he felt for their resident mentalist was temporary.For the Prompt:Mutual pining sengen and they're both touch starved.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 314





	For you~

Having a crush was a normal thing. Chrome has one on Ruri. Taiju has one on Yuzuriha and vice versa. It was just a thing of affection the human brain craves when it’s lonely or wants something more. Most importantly, they were temporary. That’s the logic Senku held onto with a fervor. Because what he felt for their resident mentalist was temporary. 

It was just his brain finding an attachment to someone he could relate to after going so long without that stimulation. Senku hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed talking to someone who knew the luxuries of the modern world until Gen had joined them. He didn’t have any scorn with the Ishigami Villagers, of course, but it got hard sometimes to have to explain every little detail about what he was doing. With Taiju and Yuzuriha, he could explain the most important bits of an experiment, and they’d nod along, half-understanding because some things were just common knowledge. With Chrome and the rest of the science gang, he had to explain every single little thing because they just didn’t know. 

Senku honestly forgot what it was like to talk to someone who already knew half of what he was talking about. Not to mention, his and Gen’s conversations just flowed easier. While it was impossible, it almost felt like they made time itself move faster. 

He was just good company… Who challenged his brain in the most fun way possible… 

_And smelled nice._

_And looked good._

But he didn’t have a crush. Absolutely not…

——————

Asagiri Gen had a crush…

But it wasn’t his fault! How could he _not_ find himself attracted to Senku? Even before they met, Gen knew Senku wasn’t going to be your average protagonist in a shounen manga. This was just an inevitable event that Gen couldn’t control. 

Because all that this was. Infatuation with someone that interested him greatly. As a mentalist, it was his job to integrate himself with the people that posed themselves differently. People who made wild claims and then stuck to them. Senku said he was going to make electricity in the stone world, and _he did._ Then he watched and even helped him complete the cure-all drug for Ruri, and it too had worked. 

There was also the cotton candy and the cola. 

_Oh, the cola._

If Gen had any second thoughts about where his alliance stood, they vanished with that first crisp sip. However, they also came with the aftereffect of the realization that he was indeed developing a crush. The nervous, jittery feeling and sweaty palms that accompanied him every time Senku turned his way was an added bonus of self-consciousness and nervousness. 

Despite everything telling him that it wasn’t the right time, Gen wanted more. 

He craved for more of Senku.

——————

Getting work done with Asagiri Gen was both the most exhilarating and hardest thing, Senku had to face. On one hand, it was nice to talk to him while he got his work done, which usually shaved his work time in half. On the other hand, it was hard to ignore the fluttering of his heart every time Gen would move around him to get a better view of the task at hand.

Not to mention, the actual flinch he could himself have to contain when they’d brush hands or shoulders. It felt like electricity was coursing through his veins just at the single touch of their fingertips when they both reached for the charcoal pencil at the same time. 

_It’s just the chemicals in your brain, pay attention, idiot!_ Senku mentally scolded himself. They were fighting a war. It wasn’t the time to get all hot and blushy like a highschool maiden just because they were in close proximity. 

_Maybe after we win the war..._ Senku’s mind unhelpfully supplied. There was nothing else his scientist’s heart wanted more than to indulge with the new and somewhat strange feelings he got whenever around Gen, but they just didn’t have time for it. So he enjoyed what moments he got. 

_When they shared meals and slept on the floor of the science shed near each other._

_When he’d drop something off the table in the lab just so that their hands could touch again._

_When he called Gen over to help him with something just so that he could see his smile._

_When he got to watch, said smile turn to utter bafflement and confusion when he’d explain something difficult._

To say Senku was disappointed he’d be spending a few days without Gen’s company was a sad understatement.

——————

It took them 3 days to get the observatory up and ready. Without the rest of the Ishigami villagers’ help, they probably wouldn’t have made the deadline at all. Just as the last plank was lowered to support the heavy telescope, came the sunset of the day their village chief scientist was to return.

Gen breathed out a heavy sigh as he sat down on a log right outside the lab. Senku’s present was complete, and judging by the sun’s light steady dimming over the horizon, it wouldn’t be long before he’d have to be back up again. Gen enjoyed the rest while he could, even though his heart had different ideas, running hundreds of miles per hour, going over every ‘what if’ his brain could supply. A small pair of feet crunching the snow snapped his attention back to the present just as Suika walked up to him, wringing her little hands together. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” 

Gen smiled and patted her on the head. “I’m sure he will, Suika-chan.” He responded just as Kohaku’s voice boomed over the village. 

“They’re coming! Everyone get into positions!” 

_Ahh, this is it! You can do it, Asagiri Gen! You’ve come this far!_

Sure enough, Magma’s heavy footsteps started resonating clearer through the forest in time with Chrome’s hard chase after him. Like planned, Kohaku ducked out of the trees and grabbed Chrome, pulling him off to the side to explain. 

Gen nodded to Kohaku when she signed a thumbs up and stood, ducking his hands into his pocket in an effort to wipe away the sweat building up. 

Now came the big reveal.

——————

The look of shock on Senku’s face when Kohaku pulled away the blindfold was almost a reward in itself. Magma could have punched Gen in the gut right then and there, and he still would’ve been happy.

That is until everyone decided to leave him alone with Senku after his huge confession. Then the only feeling he felt was unbridled nervousness and a flutter of embarrassment. 

_I’ve been rather fond of you…_ The words echoed like banging drums inside Gen’s head.

Neither of them were talking either. They both just stood there, probably waiting for the other to chicken out and break the silence. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Gen admitted defeat, chanting out a quick, “Well, goodnight, Senku-chan!” and hauling out towards the door. The hastiness of Gen’s escape seemed to snap Senku out of his trance as he reached out to grab Gen before he could go anywhere. 

“Oi, hold up -” Senku snagged the edge of Gen’s coat and managed to turn him around to face him when Gen suddenly tipped backward, pulling Senku with him. “Mentalist!” Senku yelled out in surprise as they collided with the ground. Or well… Gen collided with the ground. Senku landed straight on top of Gen’s body, which managed to cushion his fall but also managed to get them face to face and really close. 

Both of their breaths were mingling into one, and it was honestly a relief that everyone had left and not witnessed the mess they were in. As much as the polite thing to do would be to apologize and get up, Senku found he couldn’t move. 

_He didn’t want to move._

After three days of no contact with him, Senku had felt a bit deprived, and while the situation was awkward, he didn’t want to let go so fast. Those weird tingly feelings were back, and Senku wanted to melt in the warmth they provided for each other. 

“Umm, Senku-chan?” Gen squeaked, shifting a little as he took all of Senku’s weight. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t breathe but rather their proximity that made his lungs feel like they were stuttering. 

“I - uhh.” Senku blinked owlishly, looking every bit as confused as Gen was, just a little slower, which was odd because Senku’s brain moved just as fast as his most times. That and his pupils were extremely dilated in those ruby-colored eyes of his and oh. “Sorry.” Senku said without a hint of sincerity. While Gen was certainly flustered and most likely red in the face, it wasn’t hard to see that Senku was enjoying this. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it!” Gen nervously laughed, moving his eyes up and away to look at the ceiling, the stars… Anywhere but Senku’s gorgeous face. 

Senku raised an eyebrow before letting out a deep sigh, wrapping his arms around Gen’s neck and burying his face in Gen’s shoulder. Lavender. “Thank you.” Senku mumbled, loud enough to be heard past the muffling of Gen’s coat. 

Gen lay rock still, surprised by the turn of events. “O - ohh, it’s no problem, really. Everyone was happy to help.” 

“No I meant -” Senku shook his head, grumbling as he tried to word what he wanted to say. “- Thank you in particular.” 

“Me?” Gen asked, letting himself relax into the situation that seemed determined to play itself out. 

Senku turned his head upwards to look at Gen’s face. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Of course, but -” 

“Then, thank you, Gen.” Senku said, biting down on his lip as he slowly moved to get off. The ground was unforgiving, and as much as Senku wanted to spend the whole night laying on top of Gen, he wasn’t about to risk their mentalist getting a sore back. “I like it, it’s nice.” 

“O-oh. You’re welcome.” Gen smiled, patting Senku on the shoulder. He’s going to pretend the shiver that racked his body after Senku moved to lie next to him was because of the cold and not because of Senku’s absence. 

They were silent for a time after that. Though it wasn’t awkward like before, and both science kingdom citizens found themselves relaxing as they lay an inch apart, watching the stars move slowly past them above. 

“Did you know the earth has shifted on its axis?” Senku asked, breaking the silence with a low whisper. 

“Has it?”

“Yep, not by a lot, but enough that the north star isn’t north anymore.” Senku said, with a slight awe in his tone, making Gen laugh at the excitement he could radiating off him. 

Gen nodded as his laughter slowly died down. “I was wondering why it seemed off.” 

“When we eventually remake star charts, we’re going to have to account for their new placement.” Senku gestured towards the stars and their newly acquired telescope. 

“Yeah, I guess it really has been a long time, huh?” Gen took the initiative and started inching his hand closer to the heat he could feel coming from Senku’s hand. “Doesn’t seem like a lot has changed in retrospect. Besides the scenery, of course.” Gen closed the distance completely and laid his hand on top of Senku’s, squealing internally when Senku closed his fist around his. “And the company.” Gen whispered the last part, entranced with the feeling of their hands finally holding. 

_Gods, he really was like a blushing school maiden._

“It’s not so bad when you think about it.” Senku said, willing himself to stay calm despite the giddy storm brewing in his brain. 

Gen chuckled as he shifted to lay on his side, facing Senku. “Let me guess, it’s exhilarating?” 

Senk smiled, turning on his side as well and pressing their foreheads together, reveling in the small giggle Gen failed to hide. “Yeah, quite so, mentalist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! The first few prompts have come in! Thank you to ccccandies on tumblr for the prompt! I hope it's alright!
> 
> I'm taking fic requests for the entire month of June! Just go to my tumblr, read the rules and submit! @ Widow-Spyder
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading this far!


End file.
